Yes, Please
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Set after City of Glass. Malec :  Rated T, just incase ;
1. Chapter 1

**I love Malec and Jalec, but I love Malec more. So here is my best attempt at a Malec. The characters may be a bit OOC, sorry :)**

**Oh this is after City of Glass**

**I found this amazing Malec song… **

**"A Message for Alec Lightwood" by Alice Invictus **

I hid behind the tree, watching the warlock walk. His shiny pants sparkled in the moon light. I sighed softly. I was glad that I had persuaded Jace to stay home, and let me 'hunt' on my own tonight. The warlock was turning a corner, so I started to dash out of my hiding place to follow him. But a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I spun around and was face to face with the sparkly warlock. My mouth dropped.

"But… you were over there…" I mumbled. Magnus shook his head.

"Alec, please, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Do you expect anything less of me? But now you… I must ask, what is a smart Shadowhunter like you doing out at this time of night following me?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow and leaning closer. I blushed.

"I wanted to talk to you, but-"

"If you wanted to talk, you would return my calls." Magnus said, sounding a tab bitter.

"_But _I was afraid. I wasn't sure if you were mad or-" I was cut off by Magnus pulling me into him and crushing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He pulled away with a smirk. "What happened to being afraid?" He teased. I stuck out my tongue and he bit it softly. I blushed, deeply. He laughed and let go of me.

"When you decide where we stand, you know were I am." He gave me a short wave and started to walk away. I stared after him, my mouth gapping open. He can't just…

A moment later he had disappeared. I was still standing there like an idiot.

**Short.**

**I know. I'm just feeling the water here. If you like it, Review and I'll update :)**

**About the song I mentioned in my intro note thing… I listened to it a lot while writing this… I love it! X) It's so cute, and it is DEFINATLY NOT mine! **

**Review if you want more of this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. That's all I have to say. Sorry**

I sighed and sat in my bed. I picked up my steele and fiddled with it. My hair was wet from my shower and I was shirtless. I picked up my cell phone I dialed the number and the phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, sounding a bit exhausted.

"Uhm, yea. Is this a bad time?" I asked, picking at my jeans.

"No, no. I just finished up with a client." He said. To some one else he said: "Come back for your next appointment in one month. Bye bye, Ruthie." His voice was soft and sweet and my heart melted a little. I heard a door shut on the other line.

"Who was that?" I asked gently.

"Ruthie and her mother are like Clarissa and Jocelyn. Ruthie's mother does not want her mother to get caught up in all the 'magic' and things. So I erase her memory every month." Magnus said simply.

The softness in my heart left.

"Why would she want to take her daughter from the Clave? We are already short on Shadowhunters! She has no right!" I ranted. Magnus sighed.

"Alec, I don't know. I just do what I'm paid to do. Now, I hope that you did not just call to scold me about my clients."

I grunted softly.

"No. I … I want to see you." I sighed.

"Really?" Magnus's voice brightened. "Well, I'm home, so stop over. Please?"

"Oh… Alright. Just let me get dressed."

"Oh my… no no. You are welcome to come over as you are." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I blushed.

"I'll be there in a bit." I said quickly and hung up so he couldn't say anything else.

I stood up and put down my steele and cell phone. I went into my bathroom to grab a towel. When I went back into my room, drying my hair, Jace was on my bed.

I jumped.

"Christ, Jace. Mind knocking?" I said as I I continued to towel off my dripping hair.

"Going somewhere?" HE asked, looking at my comforter and picking at it.

"Why?" I asked.

" 'I want to see you.' 'Just let me get dressed.'" Jace said in a crud imitation of my voice.

I glared at him.

"What if I am?" He shrugged.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Are you my mother?" I retorted as I went to my closet. I went through it, looking for a shirt.

"No, but we are parabati." He said sounding bored.

"Since when does that entail knowing where I am every second of the day?" I asked, kind of snottily. I found a red sweater and pulled it on.

"Fine. I don't even care." Jace got off my bed and started for the door. I sighed.

"Magnus's." He turned and smirked at me.

"I know. For a gay guy, you have a horrid fashion sense." He chuckled and left. I growled to myself as I grabbed my cell and went into the hall. Jace was long gone.

**Later**

I got to Magnus's flat and rang the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Uh… it's Alec." I said, hesitantly. The buzzer beeped. I opened the door and took the stairs up. Magnus met me at the door.

"Hello, Alexander." I blushed.

"Hi, Magnus." He took my hand and kissed it gently. I got redder as he pulled me into his house. I closed the door behind me.

"Would you like something?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. I followed him and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"No thank you." I said politely. He shrugged and grabbed himself a soda.

"Go sit down on the couch, I'll be right there." I followed his instructions and went to the living room and sat on the couch. There was a soft yellow blanket thrown haphazardly on it. I sat down and tapped my fingers on my legs.

"So, do you like my apartment?" Magnus asked as he came into the living room with his drink.

"Ya, it really fits you." I smiled. He sat beside me. On the small couch we were _very_ close. He did the old stretch and arm over the shoulder move. He tugged me close to him and I blushed. He laughed.

"You are so adorable, Alec." He murmured in my ear. I turned my head to face him and he pushed his lips into mine. I couldn't put my arms around his neck, but I kissed him back all the same. I pulled away for air. He chuckled down at me.

"Adorable." He put his forehead to mine.

**So another short one I know. Sorry.**

**I may do another chapter showing them further along in the relationship. **

**This was all just for fun for me, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best Malec fanfic on here.**

**-Megan**


End file.
